


Random Headcanons Haikyuu

by Kikikittykis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikikittykis/pseuds/Kikikittykis
Summary: Random Domestic Headcanons I will slowly add more characters and chaptersSubscribe for new characters
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Hinata Shouyou & Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma & Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu & Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sugawara Koushi & Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Sugawara Koushi

  * Suga loves it when you watch him grade papers while lightly putting on music
  * When there’s an old song that you both really like Suga will look up from his papers and then get up and pull you up and get you too start dancing with him in his office if he has one
  * I feel like he really like 70’s music and ABBA so that is mainly when he’ll pull you up to dance with him
  * I think that Suga loves taking you too see the blooming Cherry Blossoms when they’re in season
  * Suga is the one that has a corkboard with each and every one of his class photos as well as photos of the two of you when you were in High School together, and with the Karasuno team
  * He likes it when you have fun together just walking around town, laughing and holding each other close



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories if you want


	2. Kozume Kenma

  * Kenma is the type of guy that loves to bake pies and freeze them in the freezer for a later date
  * If Kenma wasn’t a streamer and CEO I feel like Kenma and you would own a bakery together
  * Lots of Apple Pie especially if you love it
  * Kenma definitely let’s you hang in his room while he’s streaming if you like to read, with a book just outside of the camera
  * Kenma kins Dean Winchester just because Dean loves pie and watches Supernatural with you
  * Like full on quotes Dean Winchester and tells you too never tell Kuroo because he doesn’t want him to know that Kenma and you secretly got matching Anti possession tattoos
  * Kuroo sees it one time at the beach
  * Kenma likes to drink cheap beer with you but drinks better stuff around other people
  * Loves it if you know how to bake pies and put them into the freezer
  * Kenma will even help you make fancy designs on the pies if he has the time or if you are forcing him off of his devices for the time being



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories if you want


	3. Tobio Kageyama

  * Kageyama will love to throw a volleyball back and forth with you 
  * Will help you with proper stances and form if you want him too
  * He loves you and Volleyball so expect for him to like it when you watch him or practice with him t home
  * He travels a lot which makes it hard to spend time together with both your job and his
  * He will love it when you watch his games whether your in person or your watching it on the tv
  * He loves it
  * He definitely can’t cook but still makes an attempt to cook for the both of you even if he burns everything 
  * So burnt toast and barely cooked eggs with small egg shells in them for breakfast
  * Chocolate Milk too, he definitely makes the very best chocolate milk
  * He just kind of gets in bed with you as quietly as possible when he gets back from being in other countries for his volley ball career
  * He secretly loves it that you tear him away from watching volleyball games on the tv and constantly away from practices that run super late



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories if you want


	4. Yuu Nishinoya

  * Noya will love it being with you especially if you are travelling with him
  * Being in all of the foreign countries with him, eating new foods and trying new things with him
  * Nishinoya and you spend so much time on all of the different beaches just soaking up the sand and going into the water in all of your travels
  * Nishinoya and you collect magnets from each city and country that you visit sending them to Tanaka which he keeps safe for you in a box probably in his closet
  * Nishinoya makes such a mess cooking but my oh my can he cook amazing food, Any of the meals he can cook
  * When he messes up in booking a hotel room and only getting one bed instead of two, do you ever make fun of Yuu for messing thaat up
  * Whether it was on purpose or not he loves sharing a bed with you
  * He will cuddle right up to you and just latch onto your body heat like a moth to a flame
  * Nishinoya fishes for a living and we know that but he definitely takes home fish to you and you help him filet the fish unless you are allergic to fish just like me in real life
  * Likes to fish for tuna and likes it when you join him out in the sea with a friend who has a boat
  * Just bring a book to sit in the sun and read on the boat seeing dolphins and sea turtles maybe even whales if you’re lucky



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories if you want


	5. Azumane Asahi

  * Is a designer in the time skip so sometimes he will do the sewing of his newest design himself and use you as a model
  * Likes Hot chocolate at night before bed in the winter
  * He definitely drinks tea more than coffee he just gives off those vibes unless Tanaka or Noya are visiting than you bet he will be drinking coffee to keep up with those two
  * He seems like he would really like to watch a show like the Big Bang Theory and just watches it for fun and the non-existent plot
  * Asahi also for some reason gives off the vibes that he would have a very strict routine every day
  * Like going to bed at the same time each day unless something was going on or if one of you was working late that night for some reason
  * Asahi also has a routine in the mornings for tea and leaving for wherever his office is
  * Asahi will most definitely love to listen to much slower music with you just swaying and laidback
  * Many movie dates on your couch just laying on him or vice versa



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories and chapters if you want


	6. Shouyou Hinata

  * Loves it if in the future you go to see his games
  * He gets up early for practices and will just lightly wake you to give you as a kiss and say goodbye and then leave for practice
  * Letting you do whatever in the morning while he’s at practice
  * The timezone is always the worst part of when he’s away for a game because he’ll forget that it’s like midnight where you are but it’ll be 9am where he is for the game
  * So you’ll be woken up at midnight with a call from Shouyou and you’ll be like you forgot again didn’t you and he’ll just launch into a group of sorry’s
  * You’ll just be like it’s okay and be already almost falling asleep as he’s apologizing to you
  * He’ll realize that it’s super late and he’ll just say that he loves you and that he’ll talk to you later
  * You’ll just fall back asleep or not if you aren’t good at falling back asleep
  * He will pull you close in bed when both of you are off of work and won’t let you leave and will just be happy and positive with you around
  * He just has so much energy when you come to his games he always plays better if you’re there with him cheering him on
  * The Karasuno Team definitely tries to get together for a reunion but only a few show up because the others are busy that week
  * I feel like Hinata would love to take you dancing like not club dancing but just dancing you know like from all of the Elven kingdoms in tv shows like that kind of dancing and will just have so much fun dancing with you and laughing
  * I feel like Hinata picked up a skill like playing the piano for some reason just to keep his hands busy and when he’s off he’ll just like to play for fun
  * Beach dates with just passing a volleyball back and forth with popsicles or ice scream in the hot weather



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories and chapters if you want


End file.
